1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser mounted on a container and dispensing liquid from the container precisely and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional liquid dispensers may be manual or automatic, are mounted on a container holding a liquid and having a top and a bottom and usually comprise a top, a spout, a push button, an air pump, an discharge tube and a pick-up tube. The push button is mounted on the top of the liquid dispenser. The spout protrudes transversely from the liquid dispenser and has an inner end. The air pump is mounted in the liquid dispenser below the push button and is operated and expels air into the container by pressing the push button. The discharge tube is connected to and communicates with the bottom of the air pump. The pick-up tube is connected to the liquid dispenser and extends to the bottom of the container so liquid in the container is forced into the pick-up tube and out the spout by increased air pressure on the liquid when the air pump pumps air into the container. However, when a person stop pressing the push button, residual air pressure in the container forces additional liquid to be discharged from the spout that wastes liquid and causes the area around the container to be messy.
Furthermore, the liquid dispenser has a specific size and can be mounted only on a corresponding container and cannot be mounted on a container with a larger or smaller mouth.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electric liquid dispenser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.